


True Form

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen, Gen Work, Sharing a Body, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Inner child, outer beast. Or is it, outer child, inner beast? Which better represents the soul?





	True Form

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyren2132](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyren2132/gifts).



  


End file.
